


Team Building

by abitingsmile



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Digital Art, Enemies to Lovers, Illustration, M/M, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitingsmile/pseuds/abitingsmile
Summary: "Jensen is a facts and graphs kind of guy; he never should have started working at a hipster California startup. His boss is insane, everybody’s wearing beanies, and Jared, the tall and cute head creative designer, thinks Jensen is too stuck up to work at One Tree Solutions. And now they’re going on a company retreat. But when the sleeping arrangements don’t work out as planned, Jensen realizes that maybe he didn’t have all the facts after all." From 'A Different Kind of Team Building', by ashtraythief
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 32
Kudos: 179
Collections: Where Every Birthday is Bangin'





	Team Building

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dugindeep (hotsauce)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/gifts).



> Happy birthday, dugindeep! *smoooooch!*
> 
> (The fic can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683401)


End file.
